My First and Last Love
by XxFairyTailxX33
Summary: This is 6 years after the GMG and Lucy quits the guild to get stronger and she meets up with Laxus and the Thunder God tribe. Lucy keeps up walls till now, one night and morning they are knoced down. Lucy remebers a hard time in her life and Laxus is their for her. First fanfict. tell me what you guys think? LALU (sorry if some pf you guys like Lissanna and Natsu.) One-shot


By: XxFairyTailxX

**Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**This takes place 6 years after the GMG.**

My First and Last Love

One day in the land of Mongolia their walked a blond mage her name Lucy Heartfilla she was born into one of the riches people on the earth. But when she was 16 she left her home to peruse her dreams of becoming a mage of the grate guild Fairy Tail and become an S-class mage with her friends and family. Hey a girl can dream! And when she did, her dream of a family came true. But after the GMG she drifted away and she eventually quit the guild that left scars upon on her broken heart.

**Lucy's p.o.v **

I was in the forest of Mongolia looking for a forest volcuns. As I was still looking for them I heard 'Oh look big bros a female time to eat!' as I turned around I found six forest volcuns looking at me I just smiled and as I was about to attack and go get my reward of 100,000 jewels from the mayor. They all said in their minds 'what the h*** she's not scared is this girl ok? She is about to be eaten and she don't even scream for us dang it! This girl is making me mad!' 'I'm sorry to make you mad and all butt you're not going to eat me today sorry to tell you.' And then I shot them a glair and then when they were all still shocked I gave them all a 'Lucy Kick' to one of their heads and then they all fell like dominos. I had to grab my stomach, I was laughing so hard. But I knew the entire time someone was watching and then I whispered softly so one the mage with dragon slayer magic can hear me and said 'till we meet again Laxus and I knew from the start you were here with your friends bye for now.' And smiled towards his way so he can see my face.

**Laxus p.o.v.**

When I smelt the smell of vanilla and strawberries I knew it had to be her. She was my only friend except from the 'Thunder Go Tribe' she the only girl I knew who saw me for me and not my gramps grandson or Ivan's child but for me the Laxus Dreayer. So I followed the sent and then stopped to only see Lucy, she's ok she's alive a tear ran down my face but I quickly wiped it away so my team won't see this side of me. I watched her do her famous kick that can knock anyone out but me of course. Then she looked at me and said softly 'till we meet again Laxus and I knew from the start you were here with your friend's bye for now.' She told me and then smiled and walked out of the forest. As I looked back to check on my team they all gave me a questioning look 'gust saw an old friend sorry' I said then walked off with a dumbfounded team behind. As we walked back to finish our mission we found the dragon destroying the houses and just as I was about to attack I saw Lucy standing in front of the beast and then she said softly 'why… why do you hurt these people what have they done to you?' the dragon looked at her and grunted 'you won't understand human girl' Lucy then healed a hand to its head and a magic circle went around her body, then her eyes shot open with now gold circles in them then she said with a little anger in her words 'well if you not going to tell me then I shall see for myself' she stood like that for an entire hour or two.

**Lucy's p.o.v.**

When I was inside of the dragons memories I saw so much sadness like me. Her mother died and then her father left her because she talked to a little girl with blond hair it was me, but I had to put that aside at the moment. Then she found a cave to sleep in for a hundred years till the people of the village next to her cave went inside and tried to kill her every day and then she got tired of it so she went to ask nicely to leave her alone but then a mage to be in fact it was Laxus he hit her with a lightning roar and then she was on the verge of death until a little girl saw her and she healed her with all her magic she had so in favor she trained with her for three years and they were close like a mother and daughter but then the people who tried to kill her tried to kill the blue hair girl so the dragon wanted revenge for whom hurt her daughter. Once I was finished I was crying and I hugged the dragon named Grandeeney. I looked up from her and called out one of my spirits crux 'Is Wendy from Fairy Tail still their?' I said in a little hard tone but I needed to know if she was ok. Once a full minute of waiting on what looks like sleeping but really reaching crux he woke up and said 'yes that little girl is ok she is still in Fairy Tail.' I smiled softly and thanked him so much and then send him back to the spirit world. I looked at Grandeeney she started to cry with me and we both hugged each other she pulled away and looked at me straight into my eyes and said softly like a mother 'Oh thank you so much and when you see her at Fairy Tail giver her this and tell her it's from mama Grandeeney oh and take care of my child while I can't right now I love her with all my heart.' She smiled and she gave me two bracelets made out of her claws, a scarf, and two books full on spells she can learn and note to top it off. She then healed all the people and apologized to them then left as she soared high in to the sky with a big smile on her face.

I then look behind me and saw Laxus and his team shocked I ran up to Laxus and slapped him across the face. He then looked at me like I was going to regret what I just did but I didn't he hurt Grandeeney a dragon looking for its little human daughter. He then spoke 'Oi Blondie, why did you just slap me and no hello after five years of thinking you were dead? What the h***?' I then got angry when he said Blondie but then got sad on how long it's been since we have seen each other. 'Names Lucy not Blondie ok Laxus oh and that slap was because you hurt my friend Grandeeney while she was looking for her child Wendy! And hello Laxus long time no see hu?!' as I finished he head open his arms and I jumped right into it. But I put too much force on the jump and we landed on the ground laughing. After are little reunion we looked at his team and Ever looked at me and said 'is that you Lucy?' I nodded and they all gave me a bone crushing hug. It felt so nice to be with old friends! 'So where you staying tonight?' Laxus ask with a questioning look I giggled a little and then told him 'I don't know yet when I got here I want to do a job and then I was going to tent out but now I want to sleep in a bed.' Laxus then took my hand and flip me over his shoulder like I'm a sack of potatoes and walked off to his hotel and bought me a room and then dropped me onto the bed which in fact was soft. When he was about to walk out of the room I grabbed his shirt and asked 'Well don't you want to hang out to catch up and if you're going to leave no goodbye?' he looked at me and then started to laughing gave him a questioning look 'I was going to change into my p.j's while you take you're shower and then change and just to let you know we are not going to sleep we are going to talk all night got it Blondie?' Laxus said with his famous smirk of his and wink at the end I blushed in embarrassment 'It's only ok if you bring the food oh and some movies!' I said with my smirk at the end too.

~Time skip two hours later~

'Oi Blondie, I brought everything you done yet?'

'I will be out in a minute Laxus put everything on the bed and get the lacrama ready also can you call gramps I want to talk to him for a minute.'

'Fine.' Once gramps picked up the lacrama he looked surprised that Laxus called, he never calls unless it important. 'My boy are you ok?'

'Yes I'm fine old fart but someone wants to see you ok?!'

'Hey gramps it's been what five years and you already forgot me?' I said as I walked in the lacrama with Laxus and the minute I came in he started to cry and saying 'LUCY WHEN YOU GET HERE YOU ARE GOING TO BE APART OF FAIRY TAIL AGAIN NO BUTS OR ANDS GOT IT!' I smiled and nodded 'So is the guild still the same or is there more stuff getting destroyed by Natus and Erza?' then the master of Fairy Tail turned pale from remembering all the damages they all have done. I started to laugh and then master notice that me and Laxus are alone he smirked his matchmaking smirk me and Laxus looked at each other than in a union 'ok gramps got to go long day tomorrow, bye' he pouted and then winked at us both it made a little pink on both of our faces. I stretched my arms out and then Laxus whom was sitting on the bed pulled my arms and got comfy and ready to watch a movie and thank got we had the lights off or else he would have seen me blush madly. The first one we watched was a scary movie and the entire time I would hid in Laxus chest and hit him lightly on the chest for choosing this movie and all he did was pat my head and said softly 'Its ok Blondie I'm here and I don't plan on moving you're always safe with me.' Then he gave me that famous smirk and I nodded and watched the movie and when the scary parts came I hid my face in his chest and for a moment For a second I felt his heart was beating fast but then i turned my head back to see the movie. The next movie was my choice and I chose _'Fast and The Ferrous'_ and I was smiling the entire time we watched it. And by the third movie we were falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Freed p.o.v **

When we went to wake up Lucy and Laxus because knowing them they feel asleep during the movie, he told me the night before he was going stay up all night watching movies and eating junk food and talking about what happened in that last five years with Lucy. But when I opened the door to see if there still up they were sleeping together, with Laxus hand over Lucy's waist and Lucy snuggled up in his chest because their room was cool I'm guessing. I then ran back into the room to grab a camera for Mirajane I also took Ever, and Bix, when we got there, they were still in the same position so I took multiple photo of them two together and then awed at them. So we all decided to leave them alone and let them sleep. 'Oh Mira's going to love this.

**Lucy's p.o.v **

At night even though I had the blankest on it was still cold so I felt some heat and snuggled close to the heat. It was so warm like I'm on Aries wool bed she makes me. But it also felt like the warmth my mom gave me when I would sleep with her if I had a nightmare. And I stayed like that even with the hand on my waist for what felt like forever and I like this warmth that I feel so I vowed to myself that I shall protect this for as long as I can. And then I realized that there was a hand around my waist so I shot my eyes open to my surprised it was Laxus and then I looked closer to his face 'five years can really change someone' I thought about and I didn't realize it I was crying until one hit my hand but it was too late I couldn't hold back I was gonna cry when I saw Laxus but I held them in and then I laid my head on his chest. Then he moved his hand to pat my head I looked at him all he did was smile 'Like I said Blondie I will never leave you again I'm so sorry.' He said with sadness in his eyes as they also filled up with tears and rolled down. So I cupped his face with my hand and whipped away his tears and I smiled and that was the very first time I smiled for real and not a fake smile I always put up to protect me but in some way he cashed all my walls I've put up over the year there was too much to count and every day I would lock away my true feeling but Laxus was able to knock them all down in only one night and a morning. 'Now that's the true Lucy I know and care about. I can't believe you put up so many walls to protect yourself.' I was so shocked that he knew that I was only giving him a fake smile 'How…. how did you know?'

'Easy I know everything about you!' he then gave me his smirk

'Oh yea what it my favorite food with drink?'

'Easy sloppy Joe but you like it home made instead of going out to eat and getting it and drink you like it with sweet tea.'

'Ok what did I usually get when I go to Fairy Tail?'

'Mira's strawberry smoothie and to eat hamburger with waffle fries.'

'Uhh fine you win but I know everything about you too :p'

'What do I like more than power?' he sat on the bed and looked at me with those stormy blue eyes of his.

'MMEEE of course!' Laxus then chuckled

'Ok what is my favorite drink?'

'Mira's strawberry smoothie of course'

'Good Blondie you pass.'

'Pass?'

'Well yea today we are taking you to the guild.'

'UHHH finely I get to be home again with my family!' I screamed and jumped on Laxus shoulders saying 'Let's go horse!' while grabbing his hair to move it towered the door 'owww ok let go that hurts you know you still act like a kid.'

'What you want me to be more like you cross my arms and shock everyone that come in a foot radius?' **(LOL sooooo true XD)**

'Yes that would be nice.' Once he finished I slapped his head and said 'Nope, no can doooo now goooooooo~'

'You now if you keep hitting me I will drop you on your head'

'You won't cuz you LOVE~~ me right right!?'

'UHHH fine Blondie you win this round but I will win the next'

During the walk to the train station I was still on his shoulders like a little kid. And while everyone was looking at us and giggling I didn't mind for I had my family with me.

~Time skip train station~

**Lucy's p.o.v.**

When we were about to enter Laxus wanted to walk so I had to drag him on the train once we were seated it was only me and him because Ever wanted to shop and made the two boys help her so before they left I dragged Bix and freed to a corner and said in an evil way 'You make Ever not get what she wants then you will have a very embarrassing punishment and Ever tells me EVERY THING so make sure she's happy or else and if she comes back with even a little cut I will make sure to do worse she's my only sister whom also broke my walls now be good boys see you when you come back!" I smile at the two now pale guys and they start to imagine what I would do but ten times worse. And now I have to deal with Laxus maybe I should just knock him out ummm no I will just lay his head on my lap. When we were settled the train started to move and Laxus started to turn into a light green so I grabbed his head and laid it on my lap after a minute or so he finely relaxed and when we hit a bump he would turn green and then back to normal so I then was playing with his hair it's so SOFT but it always looks messed up and has lots of naught's but it didn't. And after like 30 I started to sing all the songs my mom would sing to me, and when I was singing Laxus feel asleep on my lap he looked so happy when he's a sleep and how that his head fits perfect on my lap AWWW he's just so cute! Lucy no I can't go through of losing him once again…..

_Flash Back ~5 years ago~_

'Laxus come out stop playing around! Where are you? This cave is dark and I can't see anything and I'm getting scared!' where is he is he playing a prank on me this isn't funny!

'UMMM and what do we have here a beautiful girl around 18 and look at the size of her boobs and but' one man said

'Yea and look at her face she is a cute little thing!' the second man said

'What do you want from me go away I'm looking for my friend Laxus' as I shoved both the me away from me looking into the cave

'Oh the blond man we killed him yea look over their see.' The first man said it

And as I looked to see if it was really him it was….. L-Laxus? No that can't be he's stronger than that all these thoughts were racing my mind I looked back to the two men laughing their heads of I shot them one of my scariest glares ever! Then all of my anger and sadness was over flowing into me and it went into my magic power and at that time I lost it and I was as strong as Guildarts. My magic keep on getting stronger by the second but the ironic part is that the two men kept on laughing not even noticing me and it was too late I called out all of my sprits at once, everyone was mad as Aquarius but she was more mad then ever one she was on a date and two she saw Lucy's man on the side almost dead. 'EVERYONE WE ALL ATTACK AT ONCE GOT IT!' I was yelling in anger we all amid are attacks on both of the men and in one hit they were both down and I thanked everyone and they left. I started to control my power little by little it was all going back inside me and I ran towards Laxus and pulled him in my arms and cried and then Laxus started faded away and I just looked at where he was and then about to fainted from all the crying and screaming 'NOOOO LAXUS COME BACK PLEASE I NEED YOU HERE FAIRY TAIL NEEDS YOU SO DONT GO!' I cried and I died on the inside for my first love died in front of my eyes and disappeared at the same time. And that's when the very first wall went up I vowed to myself that I shall be strong as him or even stronger. When I woke up I was in the infirmary as I tried to get up I got pushed back down by the master he looked so sad yet happy 'Master I want the bad news first ok?' all he did was nod and started to talk 'We my child you were out for two weeks and we need to send you to tendromia (sorry if I misspelled it) but you can only go with Laxus because when we found you, you were almost out of magic power so Laxus gave you some of his and now his is cut in half…' I was shocked no…. it's all my fault it's my fault he only has half of his power…. I started to cry and then I remembered that Laxus faded in my arms…. 'But master I remember that Laxus disappeared in my arms I was holding him and then he was gone….' I looked down at my hands as they began to shake of the memories and tear drops falling like a waterfall. 'No my child it wasn't the real Laxus that day he went on a job that was top secret with Erza and Guildarts so he left early and came back looking for you to tell you he's sorry he couldn't make training session but when he asked around on where you were he started to get worried. So he went to your house and flowed your sent into the cave he then saw you and a lot of dried up tears and the two guys whom I sent him to find and capture were on the ground out, and then Laxus notice that it took only one hit to take them down but they were as strong as Guildarts. He then sensed you energy and it was really low and then he figured out it was you whom took them out in one hit but now it explains why your feelings went into your magic and you opened up your second organ.' I looked down at my hand it was shaking so much more now, then master put his hands on mine and I looked up 'Child how did you get all that power at once I need to know so we can control it next time' I then was remembering on what I did and then it hit me 'I looked over at the fake Laxus and thought it was not true then I looked closer and it was him and then all these questions look over my mind and then all my feelings went blank except sadness, anger and broken I was about to summon Leo but right before I had a surge of powerful magic and then I didn't realize I grabbed all my keys and then they all came out so I told them to all hit the two men with all their power no holding back and then I joined in with them and we all hit them both and then I ran over to Laxus and put him in my arms and held him close to see all his injures and then he started to glow and then little by little he faded away from me and then I screamed he needs to get back here I need him and Fairy Tail needs him with us I never even got to say one thing to him….' I looked down and all my tears left my face from well at least what's left of my tears. Master looked at the door and nod and then the real Laxus came out I looked at where I heard footsteps and looked up to only see the real Laxus I was shocked at first just staring at him it see if this was a dream Then he waved at me I jumped out of bed before master or Laxus could say anything and hugged him close to me like I will never let go again I was so tired everything, crying, and remembering those feelings so I just feel asleep in his arms.

_~End of flash back~_

I looked at Laxus as one single tear ran down and hit his nose and then I acted like I was a sleep before he could wake up since we had 9 more hours left till we hit Fairy Tail. A lot has change in 5 years Laxus I missed you so much it hurt every day but I did as I was supposed to do so I had to get stronger not just for you but for me so I won't ever have to see you go again. I thought to myself.

**Laxus p.o.v.**

I knew Lucy was remembering the day she thought she had lost me because all you could see in her eyes were pure sadness and relived at the end. I watched her every emotion on her face as she was remembering and just as I was about to hold her hand a tear dropped from her face and hit my nose. I closed my eyes for a second to look like I was sleeping and when I opened my eyes I saw Lucy falling asleep so I snuggled closer to her stomach. And for what was only hours felt like eternity to me because I was with my mate, my love, the only one whom saw me as me. When I woke up we were 5 minutes before arriving at Mongolia and Lucy was still sleeping, she looked like an angle with her golden hair flowing with the wind and the sun bouncing off her hair making it look like she has a halo. I tried waking her up but nothing worked till I got the perfect idea I went close up to her ear and blow in it making her jump out of her skin. I was laughing so hard it hurt. When we arrived at Mongolia she jumped back onto my shoulders and was playing with my hair she had to wear a clock as her limiter around people and as I was walking down the streets everyone looked at her and looked confused but she didn't care and neither did I for all I care about was her. When we arrived I looked up at her as she looked down at me and smiled one of her real ones and not a fake. She nodded as a gesture to kick the doors open.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Well I'm back let see if they remember me. I was smiling evilly as I was still playing with Laxus hair. He kicked the door open and everyone was looking at us and they all looked confused as Natsu walked up to him and pointed at me and yelled "Oi, who is this person and way is she wearing that?" Laxus looked at him and said bluntly "None of your business over grown lizard." Natsu then said "fine I will find out for myself. FIRE DRAGON ROAR" as it was coming for me I sucked up the fire and said in a harsh tone with a deadly oar around me 'One thanks for the meal it tastes almost like Igneels and two how dare you forget me so easily you fool' he looked surprised that I said his father's name and came at me again but this time I eat it and jumped of Laxus shoulders and turned into lightning and yelled 'LIGHTNING DRAGON SEACRET ART LIGHTNING ROAR' when all the lightning died down and I landed on my feet my hood came off and a pasted out Natsu on the floor, everyone was surprised and I whispered lightly 'that's for kicking me off the team and saying I was weak how could you? You were always about family well your not my family Laxus, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, master, and the exceeds are my family and no one else.' I was now getting emotional and I yelled at the top of my lungs 'HOW COULD YOU IGNORE ME FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR YOU WERENT THEIR WHEN I NEEDE YOU MOST NONE OF YOU WERE I THOUGH THIS GUILD WAS ALL ABOUT NAKMA OR SO YOU CALLED IT AND THANKS TO YOU MY HEART WAS BROKEN MORE THEN WHEN MY DAD PAID PHANTOM LORD TO GET ME! HOW…. HOW COULD YOU I THOGHT WE WERE ALL MY FAMILY BUT I WAS WORNG I ONLY HAVE 10 PEOPLE IN MY FAMILY I WILL NEVER EVER BE YOUR GUYS FRIENDS ANY MORE OR EVEN FAMILY. AND IF YOU WANNA FIGHT I WILL NOT HOLD BACK! AND YOU HURT ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS YOU WILL REGERT IT I SWEAR APPON THE STARS!' as I said my final word some of my magic slipped out for the thought of one of my family getting hurt made me mad and the entire building was shaking form my magic energy and everyone was scared but then Laxus, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, master, and the exceeds hugged me as I started to calm down and hugged them back as Levy, Mira, Juvia, Master, and the exceeds were crying and yelling 'LUCY WE MISSED YOU' when everyone in the guild finely realized it was me they were all shocked and they all started to cheer and I started to get angry and gave everyone a death glare to shut them up for I have told them I was no longer their friend or family and they looked sad and started to regret ignoring me.

Then Lissana came up a yelling "THAT'S ALL YOU WANT IS ATTENTION ISNT LITTLE RICH MAMAS GIRL WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME ALREADY WE DON'T LIKE YOU DON'T YOU SEE! I TRIED SO HARD FOR ALL THE ATTENTION TO BE ON ME NOT YOU IT SHOULD ALWAYS BE ABOUT ME!" at this point I was beyond anger and I said 'I don't want attention all I want is to be with my family and my mom and dad died and YOU NEVER TALK BAD ABOUT MY MOM CUZ I SWORE APPON THE STARS TO PROTECT HER AND SHE INSTEAD PROTECTED ME…' I was beyond anger as every second passed by I looked a Mira and asked 'May I teach her a lesson I promise I won't kill her?' Mira looked at me and nodded. I looked at Lissanna and told her 'fight me and we shall see whom is stronger me or you.' Lissanna looked at me and gave me an evil smirk and said "if I win you, you shall leave Fairy Tail and watch me take your last family away from you." I looked at her with an evil grin as an idea popped into my head and said 'fine but if I win you will have to clean this entire guild by yourself it has to be my kind of spotless and you shall do all of the teams destructive paper work and write a written apology and I have to see it before you send it for an entire year. OH and help Mira with the bar.' She looked at me and nodded as we headed out to the field Cana was placing bets as usual and almost all were on Lissanna. When we arrived in the training area I took of my cloak and tried to keep my magic not come out Lissanna looked at me and I just stared right into her eyes and master yelled "Now listen my brats if you get into this fight Lucy might just kill you so stay back and Lucy try and not kill her please. Oh and if Lissanna is knocked out you cleaning up the mess." Master joked while I looked up at him and smiled and gave him a thumbs up. I looked back at Lissanna and when I head a 'START'.

Lissanna turned into her cat form and came running at me she tried to kick my face but I ducked down and I had my eyes close she then tried to cut me with her claws on my legs but I just jumped and when I landed she looked shocked that I could dodge her I then said 'my turn' I let all my magic go and it was so much I was ten times stronger than Guildarts and I stopped it quickly and I yelled 'ELEMENT DRAGON ROAR' and as it came out of my mouth everyone was shocked on how powerful I was when the dust cleared she was still standing almost out I smirked that my plan was working I then whispered 'wolf slayers magic transform' everyone's mouth was to the ground even my family for I haven't told them that I was a wolf slayer. When I was in my wolf form my coat was the color of my hair and my eyes were the same but with some blue and gold spots, my tail, ears, and belly were white. When I saw Lissanna I ran at full speed and jumped right in front of her face and said 'WOLF SLAYERS SECERT ART: THOUSAD CLAWS' she was hit with claw marks from every side of her head to toe but the cuts weren't too deep. When I was done with her I turned back to normal and I bent down to her and whispered in her ear 'this… this is for talking bad my mom and treating my family worse than the dirt in the guild also for trying to rip MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME' I said in a dark tone when I got up I grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the guild's infirmary and through her on one of the beds and started to heal her when my family came in and started to hug me and I hugged back Wendy then was about to heal Lissanna when I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head and said 'this is my mess I still have a lot of magic left so I can still heal her I'm fine I just need some water, fire, and earth, so I will be ok.' I gave her a reassuring smile and she ran out looking for the things I needed. She came back and I eat all the things and I also eat some air. After I was done with Lissanna I took Wendy to my office room and asked her to sit down on the couch and she did and I sat right next to her 'Wendy what I'm about to tell you is top secret I'm only going to tell you and Gajeel about this ok?' she looked confused and said 'ok'

'Oh and Gajeel you can come out now from the shadows.' I looked over at the corner he was in and he looked at me and said 'well bunny girl I didn't think you knew I was in here gehi' 'well I am a dragon slayer now and a wolf slayer'

'true' Gajeel said as he walked and sat on one of the many chairs in the office. I looked back at Wendy and I grabbed one of my keys and said in my mind 'Open gate of the maiden Virgo' Virgo popped out and in her hands were the item given to me by Grandeeney she gave them to me and she asked 'punishment Hemi?' I looked at her and said 'no but thank you for holding these items for me. She nodded and she diapered in a puff of pink clouds. I looked back at Wendy and handed her the items her mother gave me to give to her. Wendy looked at the letter and she read out loud

"Dear my little sky dragon,

I miss you so much but I know you are safe with Lucy she has given me my greatest gift and that is knowing that you are happy right now. Keep smiling for me because I shall watch over you no matter the distance just know that I'm always here for you. I love you so much my munchkin we shall see each other soon I promise for the day we meet again shall be in the havens of the skies. Oh and when you have found your mate I shall meet him XP I will never forget the day you saved me and became my greatest treasure. You make me proud to call you my daughter and you will always be. ~ P.S I hope you like you're gifts I gave you. With lots of love mama~

**Wendy's p.o.v**

I cried so much and thank Lucy over and over and I was smiling because mama said to keep smiling so I did. I looked at the gifts she gave me and there was two bracelets made out of her claws, a scarf, and two books full on spells and the note to top it off. I was smiling ear to ear because Lucy is back and gave me mama's present to me. We walked out of the office and I was holding her hand I wouldn't let anyone around her and if they did come close I would give them my sky dragons roar and after a few people attempted to talk to Lucy they would all end in the same result, on the floor knocked out. Lucy was laughing because I wouldn't let anyone around her except her family of course.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I was laughing so hard it hurt, I LOVE THIS OVER PROTECTIVE WENDY! I was smiling at her because I was proud of her she grew up and learned how to control her magic. She started to cry and I held her in my arms and whispered 'I'm so proud my little sky dragon, I always was. I'm sorry I haven't said it enough.' She cried even harder for she wanted to hear those word from me again like old times. Then I pulled away from the hug and lifted her onto my shoulders and walked towards Mira, Ever, Juiva, and Carla they all smiled and waved 'So how about we all have a slumber party with just us girls at Laxus house' at first they were surprised and then Laxus came up and put and arm around my waist and said 'what about my house and a sleepover?'

'since we all need to catch up on what's going on we are having a sleep over at you're house since it's the largest house and I was already going to live their till I find a house to live in.' Laxus looked at me and sighed

'Fine you win but I'm going to bring the boys'

'Fine' I looked over at Mira and she had sparkles in her eyes, oh no she found someone to be paired with. -_-*

~Time Skip at Laxus house~

**Laxus p.o.v**

How did I get into this mess first it was girl talk and all they talked about was ether boys or shopping and now they are having a pillow fight? I looked around my room as I was looking for Blondie I got hit with a pillow! ME?! I looked to see who it was and it was none other than Blondie 'oh you're gonna get it' I picked up ten pillows and started to chuck them only at Blondie and when she was running towards me I got confused till I saw the she devil trying to aim at Lucy she was laughing and crying anime style. The she devil came behind her and hit her foot with a pillow and Lucy came at me and she landed on top of me somehow. When I looked at her she was laughing so hard and in the end everyone was laughing with her and so was I.

When we gathered all the pillows we put them into one big pile and everyone grabbed a pillow and we sat in one big circle so everyone can see each other. All night we talked about missions, and what has happened in the last 5 years. Ever, Wendy, Carla, and Mira feel asleep in on big ball while Bix, Freed, and Gajeel were asleep right behind the girls. Me and Lucy walked out of the living room and walked towards the kitchen to grab a snack when we came back everyone took are spots so we walked to my room. We still chatted for another hour, after that me, and Blondie feel asleep into arms and feel into a peaceful night.

**Lucy's dream p.o.v**

Where am I? All you could see was pick black. I felt an evil aura coming towered me so I ran, I ran as fast as I could I came to a white door and opened it, it was Laxus. I was so happy I ran towered him but before I could hug him he put up his hand up and said 'Lucy were done I hate you and your so called family they are all weak like you. You will never be as strong as me.' I looked at him and I started to cry for I loved this idiot he was my everything. I looked at him and saw Mina from Sabertooth hug him and place a kiss on his cheek. I was about to die then I remember Laxus words he told me when we were little 'Lucy I swear upon the stars that I love you no matter what and I always will for you are my soul mate.' I then woke up.

**Laxus p.o.v **

I felt Lucy squirm around like she was having a bad dream then she started to cry and the tears were of sadness and then she said 'Laxus how could you be with her….?' She then cried even more I then remembered the promise I told her when we were little I went up to her ear and whispered 'Lucy I swear upon the stars that I love you no matter what and I always will for you are my soul mate.' When I finished she stopped crying and she opened up her eyes and blushed a deep red. She looked into my eyes and said 'I love you two you big goof.' We then locked lips and kissed each other. To other people it might just be a kiss but for us it was a symbol of our love reuniting. When we pulled away all we heard was 'AWWW and FINIELY' we both looked at the door and saw are family and we both blushed a deep crimson red. We looked at each other and we both smiled for our inner daemons were finely destroyed and we were able to smile again. But then we got attacked with hugs from are familiy.

**THE END! 3**


End file.
